mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/4 July 2015
03:25 People don't know about the word "Surveillance" 03:25 I knew it, it's a thing. 03:25 Let's see... 03:25 It's just hard to write. 03:25 The chatlog... 03:26 Honestly, I should've joined the wiki a long time ago. 03:26 ... 03:27 Ohwaitasec 03:27 Today is the day my brother annoys me of. 03:27 given i'm in Brazil, it is a annoyance 03:27 BRAZILIANS 03:27 . 03:27 .. 03:27 ... 03:27 FROM BRAZIL 03:27 Greetings Mortals 03:28 "mortals" my arse, surveybot. You can hardly last two hours :D 03:28 Today is independence of US 03:28 I Do Not Die 03:29 ohshit mallcop 03:29 Hello 03:29 hopefully he doesn't shit over the chat again 03:30 Goddang. 03:30 FoxMcBIRD 03:30 Koa is so childish in that. 03:30 ? 03:31 ikr 03:31 I'll just say that both sides of that little squabble in the chat.. 03:31 Were asshats. 03:31 Yes. 03:31 Me: being a normal psuedo-dick 03:31 happily i did nuthin' 03:32 Koa: ima parrot woop woop 03:32 It's a good thing I didn't exist yet then. 03:32 Teelz: you did a bad once and you are not a good. therefore, you are do a bad. 03:32 Was typo purposeful? 03:32 ... Though If i did, I prolly would've fixed it. 03:33 teelz? 03:33 "you are do a bad" 03:33 @Taur QTTA also has been banned before that 03:33 sorry, been playing to much Fantabulous 03:33 @Guide about what? 03:33 Heyy, Muh Burr! 03:33 Happy American Independence Day! 03:33 And to be honest, people idiotily overreact about people who have been banned before 03:34 ^that's what i was mentioning before 03:34 ... But i'm in Britain-Land... 03:34 fuckin indepenceiouaheiofuhjo day 03:34 My brother is in a school that has a tie to US, and so he has to do something today 03:35 http://mugen.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AMaster_of_Yoshis&diff=268003&oldid=266988 topkek? 03:35 im in an american and iven i an h8 four of jewly. 03:35 What are the requirements for becoming a Chat Mod again? 03:35 There are requirements? 03:35 There are elections 03:35 no requirments 03:35 And Plas and the rest of admins and chatmods choose the candidates 03:36 sometimes elections, sometimes drunken benders. 03:36 Hmm. No wonder Koa got in. 03:36 imo i'd remove Koa. 03:36 ... 03:36 but that's prolly biased. 03:36 Yep 03:37 Hmmph. When's the next chat mod election? 03:37 Idk 03:37 It's not on a set date or anything 03:37 The last one happened because we had the FNaF raid 03:37 Daggit. 03:37 it's whenever something big happens, or sometimes drunken benders. 03:37 Urgh. I may have to wait a while. 03:38 beer factors a lot into decisions here. 03:38 I figured out i'd need to make people know me to have a chance to win the election 03:38 @Guide hmmmmm? 03:38 Then i noticed it's not really worth it quitting my safe place just to become a chatmod 03:38 @Taur only a few people know me well 03:38 safe place? 03:39 Ah. 03:39 Heh. 03:39 In short, popularity does matter 03:39 A lot 03:39 jenn, do you know how KoaDevil became a chatmod? 03:39 Election 03:39 I was the other guy on said election 03:40 ugh 03:40 Popularity, eh... 03:40 well, can't blame anyone. 03:40 What about trustworthyness, and activity 03:40 ? 03:40 I said does matter 03:40 Didn't said it's all that matter 03:41 No foresight to KoaDevil's... stuff. Like beer. 03:41 Pshaw. Popularity. Daniel. 'Nuff said. 03:41 I doubt Koa comes here drunk 03:41 And he's actually a fine chatmod IMO 03:41 remind me what he did noice. 03:42 Banning trolls? 03:42 I agree with QTTA. I didn't see a single thing Koa did in all my time of witnessing it. 03:42 Other than posting links. 03:42 And a few comments. 03:42 There hasn't been people to ban recently i suppose 03:42 Aye, you're literally portraying me there 03:42 Apart from former-Grape Duck. 03:43 Just replace links with three dots 03:43 so, Koa just got bored and banned me out of boredom? 03:43 Maybe. 03:43 But to be honest, you were being a bit of a dick, too. 03:43 Normally "a bit of a dick" wouldn't be a ban reason 03:44 And that's not even why Koa bant me. 03:44 @QTTA just try not to be that curious about others' life, k? 03:44 Well... 03:44 I mean, what drove you to ask about his pic? 03:44 You were banned for being a dick. 03:44 To Dark Donald. 03:44 /\ 03:44 Yeah, that. 03:44 ^ 03:45 which is MORE reasonable, but still likely a sign of boredom. 03:45 Ohwait, Koa's election had 3 persons? 03:45 now that's just absurd. 03:45 3 persons? 03:45 Heh. 03:45 "Insulting others in the chat is not allowed or else it will result in a warning. If this continues, you will be banned for 30 minutes or more." 03:45 I can't wait for the next election. 03:45 I think i know the other one 03:46 I kinda miss MDF btw 03:46 "Threats will be not tolerated and will be given the maximum penalty and will result in banning the user for up to a week. For a second offence, it will result in a two week ban. A third offence will result in a month. For any subsequent offences, the duration will increase by 1 month for every offence committed." 03:46 Another one is to not curse too much. 03:46 Aye 03:46 The cursing one went out the window on the MediaFire link apocalypse. 03:46 U better ban Kano on the 10th insult he says then 03:47 Instead of the 100th 03:47 honestly the apllication of the rules is a little schizio. 03:47 what gud szaid. 03:47 User blog:Metalkong1/Chat Mod Elections/Poll 03:47 Heh... 03:47 There 03:48 When? 03:48 ? 03:48 Godammit. 03:48 I swear, just... Daniel. 03:49 Hello 03:49 I haven't seen this MDF person here, before. 03:49 Hang on. 03:49 Okay, there. 03:50 Yes 03:50 I hasn't seen him that year 03:50 the fact that Koa is Daniel just makes things badder. 03:50 On the chat at least 03:50 Frick. 03:50 Question To The Answer: Worse. Or... you know. 03:50 You said popularity wasn't everything. 03:50 I suppose MDF is on a vacation 03:50 But it looks like it is. 03:50 Tch. 03:50 I don't think Brawl is popular 03:50 fucking damn. 03:51 He exceeds in all other factors you said though 03:51 Hmph. What about you? 03:51 Off-topic question. 03:51 @Taur figure that yourself ;) 03:52 @Cyano what it is? 03:52 Or me? >:):)"> 03:52 Will you guys get Windows 10 when it's officially released this month? 03:52 I will 03:52 @Taur idk 03:52 @Cyano (yee) 03:52 You has only been here for a month 03:52 True, but I adapted pretty fast. 03:52 *have 03:53 I suppose 03:53 And I've been on the chat every single day to learn more. 03:53 If you want to take a look at Windows 10, you'll need to sign up for the Insider program. 03:53 at first i didn't even typed anything on the chat 03:53 Like 3krok? 03:53 Yeh 03:53 @Cyano i'll just get the full version 03:53 No "take a look" or anything 03:53 Good. 03:54 After all, it's free 03:54 Wouldn't want to be riddled with bugs on ya. 03:54 I'm so glad that the chat was in a good state when I entered. 03:54 I think Dedil is a pretty cool guy. 03:54 Even if my only question was answered incorrectly. :P 03:54 Dedil? Who's that? 03:54 when did do good 03:55 @Jenn he is badly remade and isnt afraid of anything 03:55 (talking about clones, not the new dedil) 03:55 Dedil = Daniel 03:55 GIMMICK TORNADO! 03:55 Ah. 03:55 (dedil) 03:55 *eh is badly remade and doesn't afraid of anything 03:55 To me, he's just some weirdo that posts links. 03:56 @Jenn das what i meant 03:56 He does ban people when shitstorms happen. 03:56 So there's that. 03:56 How do you do this colored text thing? o.o 03:56 True, but... 03:56 Magic :} 03:56 In all seriousness... 03:56 He's no Jenngra, Alex or Plas 03:56 User blog:PlasmoidThunder/Stylised Chat Text (BBCode) 03:56 I don't really ban anyone tho. 03:56 ^ 03:56 I've seen Jenngra ban once. 03:57 Emphasis on once 03:57 more accurately, he doesn't care too much whenever there's no shitstorm. 03:57 That's one more ban than Koa. 03:57 And the fact he's a admin 03:57 He does better at banning and I do better at funny shitposting. 03:57 (That I've witnesseed) 03:57 Test. 03:57 It works. 03:57 Pshaw. I'll believe that when I see it. 03:57 http://mugen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=&user=Koa-Devil&page=&year=&month=-1 03:57 Oh 03:58 Ohwell, Koa aparently only banned like 4 persons 03:58 Most of those reasons sound shit. 03:58 *3 03:59 @Taur But rules are rules. 03:59 derailing is exactly a reason NOT to get banned from this chat. 03:59 @QTTA Not when you do it stupidly. 03:59 (Narayan is an idiot) 03:59 huh. 03:59 Pshaw. 04:00 Have the rules been changed recently? 04:00 When i see stuff that deserves bans or kicks, they stay. 04:00 And also, almost all of the time, the mods are ded. 04:00 @QTTA Look at the chat rules. 04:00 Now that's right 04:00 as I said, the rules are schizio. 04:00 It's not that there aren't enough mods. 04:00 It's just that they're not on. 04:00 Like... ever. 04:01 ... 04:01 mods are constantly asleep. 04:01 Exactly. 04:01 Sometimes Jenn is asleep literally 04:01 and when they're awake, they sometimes act... questionable. 04:02 Like I said, I'll be looking forward to the next election. 04:02 Uhhhhh. Jenngra is watching us. 04:02 @QTTA I don't really think they break the rules. 04:02 Just hand him some shoes, and he'll be a marshmallow. 04:02 ... 04:03 Too soon, Taur. Too soon. 04:04 Him who? 04:04 Jenngra. 04:04 Oh 04:04 Doesn't change the wutness but anyhoo 04:05 You needa change that description of Omegabros' version 04:05 Okay, I don't know what my problem is with fixing tabs, but I have 11 tabs fixed. For no reason. 04:05 You got over 20 votes to be a chatmod? Hmm. Wow. 04:05 ...tabs? 04:05 That's what people call them: Tabs. 04:05 Them what? 04:06 Them what who? 04:06 cyano. 04:06 What in blazes are you talking about? 04:06 I don't know. 04:06 I kinda think QTTA is only mad at Daniel because he didn't know what he did wrong. 04:06 … 04:06 @Jenn (yee) 04:07 I know what I did wrong, but I also know what DANIEL did kinda off. 04:07 greentextI got you confused, didn't I?/greentext 04:07 =-= Format fail. 04:07 It's just green 04:07 TBA we were likely both on a bad day. 04:07 *TBH 04:07 *TBH 04:07 Oh 04:07 > I got you confused, didn't I? 04:08 Guess i'll get working on J'onnz's article 04:08 Well, Dan always acts childish whenever i see his rear on the chat. 04:08 That's if he ever talks at all. 04:08 He's a silent dude. 04:08 Never takes Daniel's posts seriously. 04:09 He's far from silent. 04:09 That's it. 04:09 He's more or less a link poster. 04:09 Say. Are you guys living in the united states or no? 04:09 i am. 04:09 He's not serious unless something serious is going on. 04:09 I live in britain-land. 04:09 UK. 04:09 :} 04:10 Here... oh, just Spain's neighbor. 04:10 @Jenngra lel. I'll believe it when i see it. 04:10 jenn, I am going to question that logic. 04:10 Question To The Answer: Question it good. 04:10 Ask Daniel himself. 04:10 I'm not very gud at explaining stuff. 04:11 how am I supposed to know he's not lying 04:11 Lel. Ask him? He hardly replies to anything. 04:11 that too 04:11 @QTTA you are not 04:11 OH, DOES HE NOW? LOVELY. 04:11 <3 04:11 Just... lovely. 04:12 ...excuse me a moment. I didn't take my meds. 04:12 I would like a direct quote from Serious-Mode Daniel, if that even exists. Evidence is key, hmm? 04:12 Oh 04:12 no quote exists. 04:13 Hmm. 04:13 Gud is the evidence provider. 04:13 It looks like there is no Serious-Mode dan after all. 04:13 He makes chat logs. 04:14 if gud doesn't have one, well... 04:14 I am? 04:14 >:):)"> 04:14 You can see the logs yourself, albeit i don't think i've got any quotes as well 04:14 Question of the day: What character/type of character is your favorite? 04:15 I like characters that are curious but not gimmicky. 04:15 I like KoF chars 04:15 Can I say OB's Deoxys is a spriteswap of KFM or a base if it has KFM's coding in its CNS file? 04:16 All coding? 04:16 Well, Gud, test of not terrible: do you like some characters that aren't KoF or KoF-based? 04:16 No one likes spriteswaps. 04:16 As in, Omegabros didn't changed anything 04:16 "KFM's constants and state file." 04:16 Well... 04:16 He changed a few things. 04:16 What things? 04:16 He added two hypers, and removed all specials. 04:16 But that's about it. 04:16 @QTTA if i didn't my roster would be teeny-weeny 04:17 I suppose it's a base 04:17 Not a spriteswap, but a edit. 04:17 Good day, gentlemen 04:18 Hello 04:18 A wild Ridley appeared! 04:18 CEO Little Birdie 04:18 Hey, Doom! 04:18 Wait, DoomBowser is the CEO? 04:18 Goooood news! 04:18 CEO! 04:18 Apparently 04:18 User:TaurmegaTyrant/Articles/Merufimu's version 04:18 Ta Daaaaa! 04:19 Taur came up with that nickname... 04:19 It's done! 04:19 But I've yet to receive a pay packet for having such a title 04:19 the CEO... of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 04:19 It's finally done! 04:19 If Doom was CEO, he'd have rollback rights... 04:20 (I got the moveset and move names from the readme.) 04:20 @Taur 04:20 04:20 Power should have a capital 'P' 04:20 Yeeah... I had problems finding the templates for movesets. 04:21 Greninja "An incredibly lazy excuse for a character that is unable to satisfy in either the gameplay or graphics department. With no Specials, no Hypers and no combos outside of infinites, this Greninja doesn't need to be nerfed to be bad." 04:21 I'm not very serious either. 04:21 I can officially say that version must be quite terrible. 04:21 So I don't see why QTTA is complaining about Daniel and not me. 04:21 It is 04:21 not as serious as... the CEO... of DOOOOOOOM 04:21 ... 04:21 It's cuz Alerkina4 04:21 ^ 04:22 Doom is really serious though 04:22 True 04:22 @Cyano Please wait for Jetgoshi's better version. 04:22 If he's joking, he's even jokingly serious 04:22 Fixed stuff. 04:22 Anything else, sir? 04:22 http://i.ytimg.com/vi/O3K6AEiXOAE/maxresdefault.jpg 04:23 Serious. 04:23 I'm trying to find that thing where all the properties templates are explained 04:23 Me too 04:23 I've had to use stuff from other articles, like Homer. 04:24 But a lot of the articles are shet, and don't have Jacques to work with. 04:24 Pikaman is gud article 04:24 User blog:PlasmoidThunder/New Activation Code Implementation 04:24 There 04:24 I should proly translate those properties soon 04:24 Hmm. Yus. 04:25 Wait.. 04:25 OH RITE 04:25 ? 04:25 Translate properties of what? 04:25 For my portuguese wiki 04:25 Nothing you should care about 04:25 @Jenngra the link won't work. 04:25 The image. 04:25 The serious image. 04:25 It works for me 04:26 It won't stop loading. 04:26 Try reloading or something 04:27 It loaded. 04:27 Um, looking at your article in source mode, I can see that you aren't using the Template 04:27 What's that thing? 04:27 If you looked at other articles, ou would know C: 04:27 *you 04:27 What's it do? 2015 07 04